Watching from the sidelines
by JoriLove
Summary: Tori and Andre are in a happy relationship together. Jade starts acting weird around them and no one is sure why. Story better than summary! Please give it a chance! Rating could change in future chapters! T for now. -JORI-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing! All rights go to their rightful owners at Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. This story is for entertainment purposes only, I'm making NO money off this!..**

 **Guys this is my first attempt at a G!P in a really long while, so go easy on me! This story contains G!P so if you're easily offended I suggest you don't continue reading. Current rating –T- could change in the future!**

 _ **_JORI_**_

Tori's POV:

These past few months have been great. We're finally seniors and graduation is just 5 months away! I have the best most caring boyfriend. Yes you guessed it, its Andre.. He was – is still my best friend only now we also make out. He makes me feel safe. It's the first time a guy has been able to make me feel this way, and I like it.

We still all hang out together, even Beck and Jade have become friends again after their break up. Jade isn't half the gank she used to be to me, which is strange but good I guess. Robbie and Cat are finally a couple, I mean it's about time. Robbie has clearly been in love with Cat for almost 1 year now.

I've had a few singing jobs from time to time, and a few movie auditions but nothing major. Haven't landed a decent role in any school plays ever since I played Astronaut Walter Swayne, Jade's umm Nancy's husband. That was definatly a weird experience but I wouldn't change it for the world. It's the reason Jade stopped being a complete gank, not that she still wasn't one.

Today Andre said he was coming over, and that he had a surprise for me. We've been dating a while, and we've known each other for almost 4 years but he hasn't pressured me into doing anything I haven't been ready for yet. I think I'm ready though.. and who better to have your first time with than your best friend? I trust him and he's safe.

I walked over to our lunch table with my salad in hand. Andre, Jade and Beck were already sitting. "Hey babe." Andre greeted me and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I smiled at him.

"Hey. What's up?." I asked referring to everyone at the table.

"Nothin, trying to think about what to write for my script for my creative writing class." Beck answered giving a half smile and taking a bite of his pizza while looking at the papers in front of him.

"Whatever, no one cares." Jade replied looking at Beck, who just shrugged off her remark.

"Do you really have to be that mean Jade?." As if I didn't know the answer.

"What's it to you Vega?." She raised her eyebrow. I decided it was best to ignore her.

I turned my attention back to Andre. I latched my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, and his tongue brush my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth and deepen the kiss. I give him access. Our tongues battling for dominance which I gladly let him have. Now I'm basically sitting in his lap, when I break the kiss and lean my forehead against his in an attempt to catch my breath.

He's smiling at me with this big goofy smile that goes up to his ears. I can't help but chuckle at his cute expression. "Ahemm." Jade clears her throat loudly intentionally to bring us back to reality.

"We don't need to see a live porn show during lunch, so get a room." She spits almost bitterly.

"What are you jealous 'cause you don't have a boyfriend or somthin?" Andre replies jokingly. Jade just glares at him, sits up and leaves the table.

I sit up and say "I should go see what that was about." Andre nods and I walk away. I begin my search for Jade in the black box theatre. Nothing. Then it hits me. The janitors closet!

 **Okay so this isn't much but it's the first chapter to ease into things! Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me if I should continue or not? I don't even know if people still read these but anyway.. By the by I know it starts with TANDRE but it's a JORI story so don't worry!**


	2. Vega, you're gonna be the death of me!

**Not many reviews but that's okay! Hope some of you guys are enjoying this little story! No copyright intended!**

Jade's POV

God I'm such an idiot. Why am I acting this way? It's not like I have a thing for Andre? So why does it bother me seeing him with Vega? Ever since they started dating and began showing their affection for each other it makes me sick to my stomach. It's not possible I like Vega right?

No no no no c'mon Jade get it together! You're not gay and you hate Vega. It's gotta be Andre I just don't see it yet. I know he had a crush on me a while back, he told Robbie and Robbie told me. That idiot can't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

Knowing how Andre felt for me, is probably just messing with my head. Ughh I see Vega coming towards the janitors closet through the little glass window frame on the door.

"There you are!." She sighed

"What do you want Vega?" I ask casually as if nothing had happened.

"What do you mean what do I want? Why did you act that way at lunch?" the Latina crossed her arms.

I furrowed her eyebrows. "I just don't feel like watching Andre shoving his tongue down your throat while I eat my lunch." I shrugged casually.

"So that's it? Me kissing my boyfriend made you so sick to your stomach that you felt the need to storm off during lunch.?"

"Congratulations there Vega, you put two and two together!" I spit in my mock impression of Tori.

"You know what Jade, me and Andre didn't act that way when Beck had his tongue down your throat when you two were together. Why can't you just be happy for us?." Her voice sounded as if she was pleading with me to be happy for them.

Why can't I be happy for them? The question echoed inside my head.

"Because I don't like you, and Andre and I aren't even friends. Why should I be happy for you? Why should I even care for that matter? What you do is irrelevant to me." I shrugged.

"You are unbelievable!. I was happy when you and Beck got back together! I even helped you get back together! When you two broke up I was sad for you! And yet you still say you hate me and can't for once be happy for me?." She half yelled and tossed her hands up in defeat.

I rolled my eyes. "I never said _hate_. I just.. just leave me alone Vega!. Why did you even care enough to follow me here huh?" I shout at her.

"Because I thought you were beginning to like me and act nicer, but I guess I was wrong! You know what Jade? You were right, we aren't friends I don't know why I refused to see it all this time. " she says and with that she exits the closet. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, something inside me begging me to follow her, but I didn't.

I just allowed my back to connect with the wall behind me and begin to slide down. Why am I such a bitch to her? She's always been there for me when no one else was. She has helped me through a lot and I can't even pretend to be happy for her? I know I disliked her at first because I thought she was after Beck, but she has proven to me time and time again that she didn't want him.

Even when Beck tried to make a move on her, she was thinking about me and my feelings. She didn't think about how maybe they could've made each other happy, no she had said she couldn't do that to me, to a friend. And now here she is saying that I was right and that we aren't friends.

I deserve it though. I don't let people in, I put them through hell before I even consider trusting someone, and yet Vega has passed every single one of my 'tests', she has managed to break my walls and that terrifies me more than I want to admit. I'd never tell her that of course.

After everything the tip of the iceberg, the reason that led her to basically say she was done with me was that I couldn't be happy for her. I had at one point found myself wanting to be happy for her, but I just couldn't bring myself to.

What is wrong with me? Why did her word bother me so much? Could it really be that I have developed feelings for her? I can't believe this is happening to me. God, this is wrong on so many levels.. I can't _like_ Vega, I just can't.

It doesn't even bother me that I might be gay, _it's the one I'm gay for,_ that bothers me. Ughh Vega you're gonna be the death of me!

 **Hope you guys like it so far! I wanted to write this in Jade's POV, see what she has to say about things! Your reviews are always welcome! Let me know if you guys have any ideas to maybe incorporate into the story! I know it's not very long, I wanted to add more to this chapter but I felt it was a good place to leave things for now! Also I wanted to post this yesterday but I had a splitting headache and wasn't able to.. I'll stop rambling now hahaha so just let me know your opinions!**

 **XOXO**


	3. The First Time

**Thanks to y'all who follow my story and for the reviews!**

 **Invader Johnny, I guess she did!**

 **Theromaticgirl I agree, feelings do suck**

 **Jenmar14 I try to update every 2-3 days so be sure to check! This time I just couldn't wait to update though.**

 **Valley-10 At first I have to admit I shipped Tori/Andre but then Jori won me over completely! Really glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **I'm really pumped for this chapter and the next! Anyways enjoy this chapter guys! :{) :{P**

Tori's POV

After school I headed home for a while. I need to clear my head and thoughts from all things Jade related, which unfortunately is something I haven't been very successful at doing. Just when I thought we were beginning to somewhat get along.. I just don't understand.

What could I have possibly done to make her hate me from the very beginning? She never told me. You know, it doesn't even matter, I'm done wasting my time and energy on her. She's made it clear she hates me and wants absolutely nothing to do with me, so why would I want anything to do with her? I don't. Not anymore.

As I'm sitting in my bed staring at my bed room ceiling I hear the doorbell downstairs ring. A minute later Trina calls me "Tori! Your boyfriend Andrew is here!." I can hear Andre say "It's Andre! Can't you for once get my name right?." As he's walking up the stairs. Good, he'll take my mind off Jade.

A soft knock on my door to which I said "come in." and Andre came into view smiling at me. "Hey there chica, what's doin'?." He asked casually.

"Nothing just thinking about stuff, you know. What about you?." I asked as I crawled to the end of the bed on all fours and pulling him by the shirt bringing him down for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss as I allowed him to deepen it by slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

He slowly sat down while momentarily breaking the kiss to catch our breaths. "So umm tonight's my cousin Garett's birthday and he's having a party. Remember I told you last week?." I nod even though I had no idea what he was talking about. "So you interested?." He finishes.

I'm not really in a party mood tonight. "I don't really feel up to it. I'm sorry, you understand right?." He nods in understanding, although I catch a glimpse of disappointment flash across his face. "Well I better get going if I'm to be on time. Call me if you need anything." He kisses the top of my head and leaves.

A couple hours had passed when I looked at my alarm clock on my night stand next to my bed. The beaming red numbers read 9:45pm. I sighed and decided to call Cat.

"Hey Tori!." The girl exclaimed on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Cat, what's up?." I ask

"Oh nothing just finished watching a movie with my brother. He passed out during the second half because of his "special medicine." ." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come over at my house?." I needed to talk to someone.

"Kay Kay, I'll be there in 20 minutes!." She hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes passed and I had went downstairs to watch television while waiting for Cat to come. The doorbell rang soon thereafter. I got up off the couch and walked over to the door to greet my redheaded friend.

"Hiii." She smiled as she grabbed me and forced me into a bone crushing hug. "Cat… can't… breathe." I stutter out. The redhead quickly retreated.

"Oh sorry." She giggled.

"It's okay." I breathed out and she giggled.

"Soo Andre busy tonight and you called me?." She asked skeptically. I swear she's smarter than she lets on.

"Yeah, he's at a party I mean I was invited too I just didn't feel like going. I have a lot on my mind lately." She nodded.

"What kind of stuff?." She gave me a knowing wink.

"Uhh you know. Just stuff." I can't exactly say I had spent my day thinking of Jade, Cat is Jade's best friend after all.

"I see." She winks again. It's not possible she knows right? No how would she?

"So what'cha wanna do?." She asks while taking a seat on the red couch, where I sit down next to her.

"Umm I don't know? Talk? Watch a movie? Whatever you want really." I say. Her phone rings and she answers.

"Hey Jade!." I hear her exclaim and my head snaps in her direction.

"No I'm at Tori's. Because she's my friend." I roll my eyes, Jade's probably giving her the third degree as to why she's here.

"No I can't. not today. Sorry Jade, g'night." She hung up.

"What was that about?." I ask curiously.

"Just Jade being Jade. She wanted to hang out, but I said no." I shook my head in understanding.

"So movie?" she nods and says "Kay-Kay."

"Wanna watch the First Time?." I ask picking up the dvd.

"What's it about?."

"Umm It's about a guy in love with his best friend and he doesn't know how to approach her. He meets this other girl at a party and eventually fall in love. They're both virgins so that's why it's called the First Time I guess." I explain.

"Sure let's watch it." I put the movie in, it's about an hour and forty five minutes long, so that'll keep my mind off things.

During the movie I couldn't help but notice how hot Jane was. Jane was the guy's best friend. She looked similar to me, she had long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. She moved her hips so seductively, I bet she knows just how beautiful she is.

What is wrong with me? I should be thinking the guy's attractive not the girl!. It's nothing. I shake my head.

"Just tell her you love her!" Cat said to the TV referring to Dave (Dylan O'Brian) and Jane. I smiled at the petite redhead next to me.

When the movie ended it was 1:08am. Cat began to rant about how Dave should've ended up with Jane instead of Aubrey, and how Jane deserved a guy like him. I honestly agreed with her which was rare.

At around 1:40 Cat decided to call it a night. When she left thoughts of Jade came back to me. I couldn't help but think about her. Her blue green eyes, how she always wore black attire that hugged her cleavage perfectly and was tight in all the right places. I absentmindedly bit my bottom lip while thinking of her perfect big and round breasts. She wore clothes that would always expose them a bit.

Slowly my thoughts traveled to her pink and plump lips. Imagining how they would feel against mine. What kind of taste her mouth would have. I bet she's a good kisser. Probably aggressive but good none the less.

And—No Tori No! stop thinking of her like that! If she knew what was going on in your head right now, she actually beat you dead. Plus you're not into girls, you have a boyfriend. Andre remember? Speaking of it's 2:00am on the dot now,

Yes my thoughts of Jade actually lasted a full twenty minutes. God, this is so messed up. Thankfully it's a Friday night and no one can hear my demented thoughts. Anyway Andre should be home by now, maybe I should go by his place. He'll help me think straight again. Pun intended. I'm always a sucker for a good pun, even if it's painful like this one.

I get my lazy butt off the couch and head up to my bedroom to get dressed. I decide to wear black jeans and a white lace crop top with a leather jacket on top. I leave Trina a note on the fridge since my parents are out of town again.

I get to my car, and turn the engine on. As I drive to Andre's, I roll my windows down, and let the cool night breeze blow through my hair. I sigh as I let the air take away my thoughts of Jade and feel them being replaced by those of Andre. He's so good to me, he's always there when I need him. He's handsome, kind, and extremely talented. He plays the piano, guitar and bass not to mention he's an excellent singer. _And he's mine._

As I pull up in his driveway I notice his car, which means he's home. I got out of my car and slowly headed towards his front door. I saw the light emitting form his bedroom window which signals that he's awake, thankfully. I wanted to surprise him, so instead of knocking I use the spare key that's under the door mat.

As I approach his bedroom I hear weird sounds. Andre grunting and saying "Baby I'm so.. so.. close." As I walk in I see him with another girl. They stop having intercourse the second I walk in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?."I demand feeling tears cloud my vision.

 **Whooshhh so that's it for this chapter! It's a bit longer than the other ones..**

 **Sooo**

 **Tori can't seem to be able to get Jade outta her head now huh?**

 **Is it possible that Cat knows more than she lets on?**

 **The First Time is a real movie, it came out in 2012 and it stars Dylan O'Brian, Britt Robertson and of course the one and only, VICTORIA JUSTICE! Vic's character is Jane in the movie so I thought it'd be fun to have Tori admire, well, herself really! Lol I was actually rooting for Jane and Dave, but that's another story… I included that little pun about thinking straight because Vic recently posted a pic saying she's a sucker for a good pun lol Gotta love Vic!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Andre, you bastard! He's cheating on our beloved Tori. How can he be so heartless and do such a thing?**

 **Leave your ideas and overall reviews and tell me what y'all thought of this chapter! I love reading what you guys have to say!**

 **XOXO**


	4. How could you?

**No copyright intended I obviously own nothing, if I did Jori would've happened a looong time ago for realz! lol**

 **Lovin' the reviews guys! Keep em' coming! I had an even more brutal and painful way in mind to break up Tandre originally so him cheating ain't nothing compared to my original idea lol.**

 **Anways here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Tori's POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?." I demanded, tears beginning to cloud my vision.

Andre pulls away from the girl under him, as she has the decency to blush deeply and start to gather her clothes. I can't believe this is happening. Andre, the one person who was supposed to be my best friend, my boyfriend, my soulmate, the guy that was never going to hurt me, did just that.

I never thought he could do such a thing to me. I trusted him with my heart and he shattered it into a million tiny pieces. I feel disgusted and disappointed in myself for not knowing better, for trusting him. He pulls on his boxer briefs and jumps off the bed, walking towards me.

"Baby I can explain." He begins.

"No I don't want an explanation from you or a half ass fake apology." Tears falling freely down my face now.

"Tori, babe, c'mon don't do this. Let me explain myself." He pleaded and as he walked closer to me I could smell his breath as he spoke, which seemed to have been tainted with alcohol. A lot of it.

"No stop. I don't want to hear it. Just tell me how long!." I took a few steps backwards and put my hand out to prevent him from coming any closer to me. His breath was nauseating.

"Tori-." I cut him off "Just answer the damn question Andre!." I yell closing my eyes.

"6 months." He replies dryly. 6 months.. 6 freakin months! We've been dating for a year and five weeks and half that time he's been unfaithful to me.

"I never meant for you to get hurt Tor." He says as if that's supposed to make me feel any better. I chuckle bitterly.

"No you didn't did you? But only because you never intended for me to find out is that right? I came here to surprise you, visit my sweet boyfriend and see if he wants to hang out, and instead I find him banging another girl!." I laugh harshly at my own stupidity.

"I'm sorry chica." He says looking me straight in the eyes. I don't know if it's because he's drunk or if I just refuse to actually see it, but I can't seem to detect any remorse in his eyes or words.

"Don't. I should've known better!." I spit bitterly. He glares at me.

"You know what, this is all your fault!." He yells at me. I can't believe my ears. Is he serious? Anger rises inside me even more than before.

"How is it my fault that YOU cheated on me?. "I yell back, putting more emphasis on 'you' and pointing my finger at him.

"Oh I don't know, little miss 'I've been dating you for over a year and still don't fuckin' trust you enough with my precious virginity.'." he screams sarcastically at me.

My eyes burning with rage, and hurt at the same time. He's actually trying to turn things around and pin it on me? Seriously? Is this the same person I fell for?

"WHO ARE YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO 'PRESSURE ME' and now I know why. Because this whole time you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? You had to go fuck someone else because I knew better than to sleep with you!." I scream back louder.

Suddenly I feel a stinging on my right cheek and realize that my face had just met Andre's hard palm. He slapped me once, then again on my left cheek using the back of his hand, and I stumble backwards, tripping on the other girl's shoes and fall backwards on my bottom.

I placed my face in my palms and began sobbing uncontrollably. I hear Andre sigh and tell the other girl who had just been quietly watching us, to leave and that he'll call her another time. He walks over to me again and stands over me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." He says as if it's no big deal. He offers me his hand so I can stand up. I refuse it and manage to pick myself up. My eyes sting from crying and my vision isn't completely clear yet.

"I-I n-never want to see y-you again." I stutter out and leave without looking back. I unlock my car and slide into the driver's seat. I break down again crying, mentally cursing myself for trusting him. I thought he was different, I should've known better from my other mistakes. Ryder and Stephen had hurt me, especially Stephen. I had loved him at one point. But now Andre, didn't just hurt me, he broke me into a million little pieces.

I eventually controlled my tears long enough to drive myself home.

 **Danggg there goes another chapter! Not the longest but at least we found out what happened to Tori and Andre. I stayed up all night writing and editing this chapter. I cut a lot of stuff out cause it felt like I was postponing the inevitable which is Tori driving home.**

 **Hmmm wonder what Jade's up to? ;)**

 **Did y'all think that Tori was gonna go straight to Jade?**

 **Does anyone else wanna kill Andre, or just me? Poor Tori : (**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all the positive energy you guys give me with your kind words! More to come real soon, I'm really pumped for the next chapter! It's gonna be good! Look out for it, and stay tuned cause I have another idea for a cute little Jori one shot , to come in the near future!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XOXO**


	5. Something is not right

**No copyright intended**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading what y'all have to say!**

 **Here's the next chapter set a few days after the last one, which means the weekend is over, and the week has begun!**

 **Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

Ughh another freakin week of this endless torture known to man as school. Not to mention this past weekend had been one of the dullest ones ever. I had nothing to do, Beck had a project to do, not that we even hang out since the break up really. Robbie pfff as if I'd ever be so desperate as to call the boy who constantly keeps his hand shoved up an ugly puppet's ass. Andre and Tori were out of the question, plus I would never admit that I'd actually want to hang out with her but whatever. Cat was basically my only option left.

Cat had been with Tori on Friday which kind of made me mad for some reason I can't explain. She had come over at my house right after school however, and we did talk. Cat was pretty much my bestfriend and I trusted her. Of course she knew I'd never speak to her again if she ever spilled one of my secrets.

I had told that afternoon about what had happened with Tori, and how I couldn't get her out of my mind. Cat had been weird, ha! I mean even weirder during this conversation than usual. She seemed to think that I had been jealous of Tori and Andre's relationship, which unfortunately for me, I realized I actually was later that same day. I couldn't deny that I absolutely hated seeing Tori with him, every time they were together I would either get this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, or feel anger begin to rise inside of me.

I had to come to terms with what was really happening to me, even if I didn't want to. I had feelings for Tori, I would never actually tell her, or admit it out loud but that doesn't make it any less true.

Something's off today. I haven't seen Andre or Vega and it's already 5th period. Lunch is next, but I had classes with them but both of them seem to have ditched today. I wonder why.. Not that I care much about Andre, but Vega was a different story. I knew I could never actually have her, so seeing her in school even though I had to keep up the bitch act, was pretty much all I had.

The bell rang signaling the end of 5th period. I rolled my eyes picked up my bag and headed towards the asphalt café. Cat, Beck and Robbie were already there. I sat down next to Cat and began to eat my lunch. I wasn't in the mood to make small talk with the rest of the gang and thankfully they sensed that and didn't bother me. I just wanted this day to end.

I wanted to come to school tomorrow and see Vega be her annoyingly happy self but then a chill ran up my spine, as I thought to myself _She's done with you. She will not bother to be your friend again, you pushed her too far, you hurt her more than usual. She doesn't care about you anymore, she's just done. You made her give up and she left you just like everybody else._ I honestly wish I could go back in time and smack myself silly before I had the chance to hurt her.

I hurt her, because I couldn't be happy for her. Making her give up on me is something that I will never forgive myself for. I frowned at myself. Cat seemed to notice as she leaned in to whisper in my ear so no one else would hear "You're thinking of her again aren't you." She gave me a knowing half smile and a comforting pat on the back as I nodded "Yes.".

Tuesday came along after a painfully long Monday and still no Tori. Andre was here though, but he seemed to be avoiding me and the gang as if we were a plague. Why is he buggin? I thought to myself. He has everything, he's talented and handsome but most importantly he had Tori which I've realized truly meant everything to me. I didn't want to feel this way, I knew it was wrong, hell if I could change my feelings or make myself not feel at all I would. But unfortunately no one can really control their feelings. Love is love and that's all there is to it.

In the back of my head there was a question that kept popping up in my head. Is she okay? Why has she been skipping school? Did I do this? Is this all my fault? I shook my head in order to snap out of my own thoughts. I asked Cat if she had spoken to Vega but she said no.

I had also requested that Cat were to ask the others if they'd spoken to her and then tell me their answers. If I was to ask everyone would find it weird that I suddenly care, so since Cat asked I was in the clear. When all their answers turned out to be "No." I decided to go ask Andre myself.

He hasn't said a single word to either of us which is weird. At first I was happy he didn't come to hang out with us because every time I see him I want to punch him in the face but now here I am looking for him. I spot him putting some books in his locker as I walk up to him.

"Hey Andre." I say casually while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh hey Jade." He says nervously.

"Why you buggin?." I asked cutting to the chase not wanting to have to speak to him more than needed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He sounds as if he's trying to convince himself more than me. I just shrug my shoulders I don't really care about Andre, I came to ask about Tori.

"Whatever. Where's Vega? Why hasn't she been in school lately?." I ask.

"Why are you askin' me?." He shrugs.

"Because she's your girlfriend you idiot." I roll my eyes as I seem to choke a bit on the word 'girlfriend'. His eyes become a bit wide.

"So you haven't spoken to her since lunch on Friday?." I nod 'No.' and he seems relieved. I furrow my brows in question.

"We broke up." He says simply as if it's no big deal. It was my turn for my eyes to grow wide. I felt my heart flutter with joy and butterflies in my stomach. A feeling I normally hate and have found myself wanting to kill those damn butterflies before when Beck was the cause of them, but now it was rather pleasant.

"What, why?." I ask shocked.

"That's none of your business Jade." He says as his gaze turns dark. He slams his locker shut and leaves.

. . ?! I screamed in my head. Something is not right. No, something is very wrong here and I have to find out what.

The next person I was looking for was none other than Trina Vega. Yes you guessed it, I'm looking for the most self-centered, untalented, stupid person I know. She's the only one that can shed some light on what has happened to Tori. Was Tori pulling a Houdini because of the break up, or was there something else?

I found Trina by the vending machine putting in a dollar and reaching for her soda.

"Hey Vega..er.. Trina." I said Vega out of habit but that nickname was strictly reserved for Tori. I don't care if Trina's last name is Vega too.

"Oh hey Tori's friend!." She greeted and out of habit I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, do you know why Vega's been pulling a Houdini lately?." I asked in a tone that implied that I didn't really care.

"Well since last Friday when she broke up with Andrew, she's been going out to bars and hanging out with some guys. She's probably exhausted from all those extracurricular activities she's been doing. " Trina winked. I felt a pang of both hurt and jealousy at the statement.

I inhaled sharply. I didn't want to think about Tori doing whatever it was she'd been doing with those fuckers.

"Do you know why they broke up?."

"No. She refuses to talk about it, every time I bring it up she begins to cry and then go to her room." Trina shook her head as she finished her sentence.

Tori crying? Hanging out with weirdos doing God knows what? Something is so wrong about this. Why did she break up with Andre? I swear if I find out he did something to hurt her I'll make him pay for it in ways he can't even wrap his damn head around. I felt my blood boiling with anger as I thought of Tori being hurt.

Finally I returned my gaze from the floor, back to the older Vega sister and asked "Can I see her?." I no longer cared that my voice was filled with concern and what other's would think. I had to see her, make sure she was okay.

"I don't know if she'd want visitors." Trina said with sympathy in her eyes.

"Please.. I have to see her." I never thought I'd say please to Trina but she wasn't being half the self-centered bitch she normally is. She nodded 'okay.' As she saw that my concern for her sister was sincere.

"I'll call you to let you know if she's home and when to come over." She half smiled.

"Thank you." I said and returned her smile before she walked away.

 **BOOM! There it is! The next chapter! A little somthin-somethin' in Jade's POV. Jade has accepted her feelings for a certain Latina but is sure they won't be returned. She's doing everything in her power to find out what happened.**

 **Will she?**

 **What's going on with Tori?**

 **Why is she hanging out with strange guys?**

 **Guess we learned that Cat knew about Jade's feelings and probably assumed that Jade was what had been on Tori's mind Friday night! She's a smart one, Cat I tell ya!**

 **Man, Andre sure is lucky Jade hadn't spoken with Tori and found out what he did to her.**

 **I am super PUMPED about the next chapter though! It's going to be awesome!**

 **Keep reviewing I love reading them! Tell me what YOU think will happen next?**

 **Till next time!**

 **XOXO**


	6. She will be loved

**Heyyy I've only gotten 2 reviews on the previous chapter, but that's probably because I started writing this chapter right after I posted the last one. Did that make sense? No? okay then! Lol**

 **Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

I went home after school and impatiently waited for Trina's call. When the clock's red digits read 4:40pm I was beginning to think that Trina said she'd call me only so she wouldn't have to deal with me. I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't think straight, or function properly at all. It was as if my sanity depended on one phone call and the well-being of a single person.

The waiting is the hardest part. I hate waiting. I never wait for anything or anyone for that matter. Many questions began flooding my mind and thoughts. Why was Tori with other guys? What went down between her and Andre? My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when my cell phone rang.

I felt my heart begin to race. I could hear every beat loud and clear as it echoed through my ears. I didn't even look at the caller ID as I answered "Hello?."

"Hey umm Jade?." Trina's voice sounded unsure on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?." I ask nervously.

"Tori just got home. She just kinda broke down crying as soon as she walked through the front door. I don't know if you should come." Trina sounded concerned.

I felt my heart break. Hearing that Tori had begun crying caused me more pain than I imagined.

"Maybe if I come over I can cheer her up? Please Trina.." my voice pleading, this is the second time I've said please to the older Vega sister. I knew I sounded desperate but I just didn't care. I heard Trina breathe heavily.

"Okay you can come over. " Trina said and I smiled in relief. "Be there in 10." Is all I say before I hang up and head towards my car. I drive to Tori's house while listening to the radio. There was a tribute to an old band called The Bangles. They were playing their greatest hits. Their song, Eternal Flame got me thinking about Tori again.

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame_

 _Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

Those lyrics could describe my feelings for Tori almost perfectly. Does she feel the same? Would she understand my feelings for her? I think she _does belong with me_. My life has always been lonely. I put everyone through so many tests in order to trust them, and in the end everyone gave up. Tori didn't. She eased the pain I felt from all the loneliness. And despite what I made her an everyone think, I never want to lose her. She only gave up when I was incapable to even fake a smile for her sake.

As I parked my car in the Vegas' driveway I took a deep breath and thought to myself _"Okay this is it. Don't be a bitch, if she needs a friend you are going to be just that. No snarky comments just show her that you care for her."_

I walked to the front door and gently knocked. A few seconds later I could hear someone approaching the door. Trina opened the door and walked aside to let me in.

"She's in her bedroom. Hasn't come out since she came home. Our parents are out of town so if she needs anything just call for me." She simply said and walked away before giving me a chance to reply. I was genuinely surprised to see Trina act this way. Never really thought she cared for anyone other than herself. And I certainly never thought she'd ever be even remotely nice to me, not that I have been to her but whatever.

I slowly walked up the stairs and paused at Tori's door. I gently knocked.

"What do you want Trina?." I could hear her voice was raspy from crying and that alone tugged at my heart. I didn't answer, instead I opened the door slowly and walked into her view.

She was covered with a blanket, her hair was messy, her eyes were bloodshot and her entire face was puffy. She instantly sat up looking as surprised as ever. A mix of surprise and confusion was written all over her face.

"Jade? Wha-," I cut her off.

"I came to see if you were okay." I say softly. Being nice to Vega was new to me, so as a result I got this weird tingly feeling. She seemed shocked at my words.

"I-I don't know what to say." She stutters out as she begins to get out of bed and stand up.

"You don't have to say anything Vega. I know I'm probably the last person you want to deal with right now, but the honest To God truth is that I was worried about you, and I had to see you." My gaze dropping to meet the floor as I feel a faint blush come to rest on my cheeks.

She seems too puzzled at my sudden confession to talk as she walked towards me.

"You? concerned? About me? Why, since when do you even care?." It hurts me that she doubts me, but it also annoys me.

"Yes Vega I was concerned about you. As for why, you've been ditching school, and no one had seen or spoken to you since Friday." I shrugged beginning to sound like myself again. She still didn't seem convinced. I don't know what I expected honestly. I deserved to be doubted. I have given her absolutely no reason to believe that I have her best interest at heart.

"What do you want Jade? I mean really, you can't honestly expect me to believe that all of a sudden you give a crap about me. You obviously want something so get on with it and tell me." I flinched at the statement, Vega doesn't normally curse.

"Listen up Vega I have no reason to lie to you. Andre said you two broke up and I thought it'd be the right thing to do to come and check up on you." I instantly regretted mentioning Andre as I saw tears forming in her eyes. The sight of her like this killed me inside.

"Wha-what did he say?." Tears freely falling down her face as she seems to be shivering. I instinctively took off my leather jacket and gently placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at me, tears still in her eyes and a gaze that made my icy exterior begin to melt yet again.

I shut my eyes tightly trying to control myself from instantly hugging her and crushing our lips together. When I open my eyes I find her gaze still on me, piercing through my soul.

"Nothing Tori, all he said was that you broke up." She gave me a weak, sad smile and at first I was confused as to why, then she said "You called me Tori. You never call me Tori."

I hadn't meant to call her by her first name, it just kinda slipped out. "Tori, what's going on?." I asked as my eyes began to scan her face for an answer. I noticed something like a bruise on her cheek that seemed to be covered with makeup.

The thought of what might have happened sent a chill down my spine. She remained silent for a moment longer and before I could control my mouth I asked "Tori, why is there a bruise on your cheek? Did Andre do this to you?." I felt my insides begin to turn as I finished my question. She started sobbing and shaking. I couldn't help myself any longer as I wrapped my arms around her protectively and held her as close as I could without suffocating her as she cried on my shoulder.

I started rubbing her back soothingly and felt her begin to calm down. She broke our embrace and just looked me in the eyes.

"He…h-he cheated on me..a-and t-then sl..slapped me t-twice." She broke down and I pulled her in my arms, never wanting to let her go. I felt my own eyes sting with tears at the image of Tori _, my Tori_ being abused and stepped out on. Once again anger rising inside me. I will make that two timing abusive bastard pay for this. He didn't just hurt her, he _broke her_ and I will break him into a million pieces.

"Shhh it's okay Tori, he's not worth your tears." I said soothingly as I carefully walked us both towards the bed and helped her sit down, where she resumed her crying on my shoulder. I let her cry in my arms until I could hear and feel her breathing even out, which meant she had cried herself to sleep.

I gently slid my arm under her legs as I held her back with my other hand. I carefully picked her up and carried her to the top of the bed. I settled her beneath the covers and carefully slid beside her.

I felt her instinctively wrap her arms around my midsection and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, protectively and kissed the top of her head as I whispered "I'll make him pay for what he did to you baby. I promise."

When I would get to have my way with Andre God only knows what I'll do to him, but right now Tori needed to feel safe, and loved. I was determined to be the one that made her feel that way again.

 **Awww Jori :')**

 **I know this chapter is longer but I just couldn't stop writing! I edited a lot of stuff out cause it would have turned out wayyy longer than it already is.**

 **Sooo**

 **Jade knows.. what do you think she'll do?**

 **Poor Tori, she's completely broken..**

 **Can Jade mend Tori's broken heart?**

 **Please please please let me know if you liked this chapter, it was super fun to write and I'm really pumped to hear you guys' opinion of it!**

 **Till next time my friends!**

 **XOXO**


	7. Blame

**No copyright intended!**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! You make me happy! Here's the next chapter, again from Jade's POV, I promise there will be another Tori's POV soon!**

Jade's POV

A ray of sunlight hit my eyes as began to wake up. Looking around the room I realized I wasn't in my house, memories of yesterday passed through my mind as I realized I was holding someone in my arms. I looked to see the sleeping Latina still had her arms around me and her head on my chest, just as I still had my arms wrapped around her, holding her close. We must've fallen asleep and stayed in the same position.

I pull the girl closer to me, desperate to feel more of the warmth that was radiating from her body. I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet coconut smelling shampoo. I smiled to myself as her scent hit my nose.

Why does everything about her have to be sweet? Her personality, her features, those beautiful brown eyes, even her scent! She began to stir in my arms and her breathing became heavier making the fact that she had awoken known. She slowly lifted her head to look up at me, and my glance slowly met those mesmerizing beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Morning sleepy head." I gave her a small smile.

"Jade? What are you doing here?." She asked confused, then I saw a mix of emotion cross her face. Confusion first, then realization and then sadness. Knowing she remembered, I didn't answer, instead I brought my hand up to stroke her hair comfortingly. She didn't question my action, she just laid her head back down on my chest.

I wanted to do anything I could to comfort her, I wanted to be everything she needed to be happy (Which I probably never will be) but I feared coming on too strong and losing her for good. We stayed that way for a little while longer when she lifted her head and got in a sitting position on the bed. I involuntarily let out a sigh, at the loss of contact. I missed the warmth of her body against mine, and the scent of her hair instantly.

She looked at me with those ever so doe brown eyes, still a bit confused. I couldn't help but notice that, the sparkle of hope, light and happiness that was in her eyes just a few days ago was no gone and replaced by one of misery and sadness. I hated Andre for what he did, he took the happiest person I know and turned her into the saddest. How could he do this to her? He was supposed to be her best friend and I was supposed to be the mean bitch. Oh how the roles are reversed now, not that Tori considers me her best friend but still.

I made a promise to myself in that moment, that I would never intentionally cause Tori, the girl I love anymore pain.

"How are you feeling?." I ask breaking the silence. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"How am I supposed to feel? Cause all I feel is that he was right, I should've just gotten it over with, we'd still be together now." She replied shaking her head a bit. It was my turn to be confused, yesterday she told me that he cheated on her and then hit her, now she feels guilty? Responsible even for the break up? Why?

"Tori, what are you talking about? I don't understand. This isn't your fault, this was all him." I carefully place a finger under her chin and lift it so she'd be looking me in the eyes.

"No Jade! This _is_ my fault! I had to just be stupid me and take things slow! God, what was I thinking, that he was gonna wait forever? Till I was ready? He was done waiting for me, that's why he did it. And you know what? He was right." She was rambling and crying again.

I know had a pretty good guess at what went down between them.

"Vega, listen to me, you did the right thing by waiting. If you hadn't waited, you would have given something so precious and important to you to a cheating bastard. Do you understand me? None of this is your fault! Taking things slow is not a bad thing." I only called her Vega so that maybe she would snap out of her current condition but it didn't work.

"It's like a curse Jade! I tried to get rid of it, give it to someone meaningless but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." I let out a gasp of shock when I heard that confession.

"Tori, is that… what you've been doing with those strange guys?." Tears forming in my eyes as well now. She looked up at me surprised.

"How d-did you k-know about that?." She stutters out, trembling.

"Trina told me. Tori please tell me nothing happened..please." I was full on pleading, praying that she hadn't done anything she'd later regret.

"I.. no I couldn't do it. God I'm such an idiot! I had numerous opportunities to just get it over with, and I missed them all." I felt a relief wash over me, knowing she didn't do it.

"Tori Vega you listen to me! Your first time should be special, with someone you love and trust. It should be romantic and slow. It's not something that should be rushed or that you give to whomever just to get it over with. First times are called that because you only get one chance at it. Sure you'll make love again, but there will never be another first time." I cupped her face in my hands gently brushing away her tears. Oh and did I just say make love? God, Vega, what have you done to me?

She's just looking at me with her still – tear filled eyes.

"Thank you Jade." She gave me a weak smile, and in that moment I sat up a little straighter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her into my arms. To my relief she didn't question me or pull away, she just hugged me back tightly.

 **Don't hate me I know its short! I'm sorry but I've been busy these past few days and I really didn't want to be one of those people that leaves their readers hanging and updates like a long time later.**

 **I will be updating soon, remember every 2-3 days! I think this chapter was short but still cute. I tried to incorporate as much Jori as I could without over doing it. As for the confrontation between Jade and Andre, don't worry it'll be coming up soon, just stay tuned.**

 **Soo**

 **Now Jade knows the whole story huh?**

 **Tori blames herself?**

 **Do you think Jade was right in what she said to Tori about how first times should be?**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, you know I love reading what ya'll have to say, so R &R!**

 **Till next time my friends!**

 **XOXO**


	8. Sisters

**Really glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short! As promised, here's Tori's POV of things! :{)**

Tori's POV

I feel so lost. So confused. These past days have been hell. I went from having a boyfriend to being cheated and abused. Then I decided to act like a slut. Going to bars getting wasted with guys who's names I didn't even bother asking. But every time when I was about to go to bed with one of them, something kept getting in the way, I couldn't go through with it.

I still can't get over the fact that Jade of all people came to see me. She had to leave because of school a short while ago but, I wasn't ready to go back and face everyone yet. Jade was being nice which is a first. She even said that she was worried about me, she let me cry in her arms, and held me while I slept. Why?

I shouldn't read too much into it should I? my first instinct was probably right, she just wants something. But then, why would she say everything she said? Maybe so she could just use it against me and then publicly humiliate me by telling everyone at school why I broke up with Andre and what I did after.

I can't deny my attraction towards Jade all this time, her being a gank and me always going back to her, trying to be friends time after time. She would never want me as more than a friend and she's made it clear that we aren't even that.

Although Jade always did come to me when she needed help. She claimed it was because she didn't want anyone cool to see her in that state, but I chose to believe it was because she trusted me, even though I could probably never get her to admit that.

What really makes me wonder is the fact that when I looked into those emerald green eyes, I think I saw genuine concern and maybe just a hint of love? No I'm probably mistaken about that. Jade would never love me, not even as a friend.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Tor, can I come in?." Trina's voice came from behind the door.

I sighed "Sure." I wasn't really in the mood to see anyone, except Jade whatever her motives and intentions were.

Trina walked into my room and walked towards me, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey baby sis.. how are you?."

"I'm fine Trina, don't worry about it." I said hoping she'd lay off.

"You wanna, like talk about it?." She put her hand on my leg in a comforting manner.

"No I really don't. Please just let it go." I sigh.

"Well um, you seem better. You know, after Jade's visit. Did she help ya out? I noticed she stayed the night. Were you two like, talking?." I rolled my eyes and closed them for a couple of seconds in annoyance, hoping she'd take the hint and wazz off.

"Yes Trina, Jade did help me. We talked a little and then fell asleep. What's with the third degree?." I sat up straight to face her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, nothing I'm just concerned about my baby sister, who only leaves her room to go get wasted and doing who knows what with whoever because she broke up with her lame ass boyfriend ." She snapped at me.

At first I was shocked at her fit, then I changed my expression to one of indifference, of no emotion. Her expression however softened and she seemed to regret what she said.

"Tori, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. The only person you've apparently spoken to since Friday is Jade. Don't get me wrong, it's good that you talked she seemed genuinely concerned and distraught for you, I just wish you would talk to me too." Her eyes grew sad, as mine sparked up with, I don't know, hope? At the mention of Jade.

"I'm sorry Treen, it's just been really rough for me." I managed to keep my voice steady, as I felt tears begin to whelm up in my eyes again.

"I know Tori. But remember how we used to talk, like real sisters?." I nod 'yes' and she continues. "Now we never talk. I mean, of all your friends to worry about you, Jade was the one. Jade who I didn't even know was your friend, I thought she hated you, yet she was the one that begged me to see you. I didn't know that you two were friends, I didn't know about you and Andre until Sunday night when you told me while you were drunk. You just, never talk to me anymore Tor."

I could hear my heart as it starts to race. Jade, begged to see me? I reached out and placed my hand on Trina's shoulder. It was true, we used to talk, but since we both got to high school, we just kinda stopped. She became more self-involved, and I.. well I focused on Hollywood Arts, my friends and my dream of becoming a pop star. I did always love when we used to talk. Now we had lost that sisterly connection, and I knew I had to make a step forward to rebuild it. I sighed, bracing myself to tell Trina what happened. I also told her how Jade went from hating my guts to being nice, see what she could make of that.

After I finished telling her what happened Trina just looked at me wide eyed, her mouth hanging half open. I brushed away a few stray tears and waited to hear her opinion and reaction to things.

"Better close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I offered a bitter smile trying to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"Tori, I don't know what to say. I'm so so sorry." Tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she reached up to brush her hand against the bruise on my face. Luckily only one cheek bruised from the hit. I leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"You know we can't let him get away with this right?." My gaze dropped to my lap where I was nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

"What is there to do Treen? As crazy as this sounds, I don't want to hurt him, I still love him." I said instantly feeling embarrassed at saying that I still loved a cheater and abuser. It was true, before he became those things he was my loving, caring boyfriend, and best friend. I can't just erase my feelings for Andre so fast, so easily, they run deep like scars.

"Wait, you told all this to Jade?." She furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"I did." Was my answer.

She huffed. "You know she's going to destroy him right." She stated in a matter of fact tone. I never thought that Jade would ever hurt Andre for what he did, especially not on my behalf. Why would she? She doesn't even like me.. or does she? As a friend I mean of course!

"Why do you think that?." I felt stupid asking, as I could hear hope creeping into my voice.

"Do you really not see it, or are you just playing dumb lil' sis?."

"What do you mean?." I'm not following what she's saying.

"She _likes you._ And I mean _likes you._ She might even _love you._ " My mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened so much it felt like they'd fall out of my head.

"Close your mouth sis, you'll catch flies." She mocked my previous joke and smiled at me. When I finally regained control over my speech I said, "What are you talking about? Jade hates me. She's made it crystal clear again and again. She poured iced coffee on my head, lied about me hitting her to get me in trouble, assaulted me when she thought I had a phone conversation with Beck, ordered me flowers that she knew I was allergic to, so she'd get my part in the school play and she almost took my spot at the PMA's. shall I go on?." I was rambling, although I wanted to believe Trina, I knew it couldn't be so.

Trina just shook her head and chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically.

"Okay.. She gave you your spot in the PMA's back, got revenge on Ryder for what he did to you, don't you dare interrupt me, I'll explain later.!." She said as I was about to ask what she was talking about. Then she continued "She was the ONLY one of you friends that asked about you, she begged me to call her when you'd be home so she could come see you, you two talked, she comforted you, held you while you cried and stayed the night all while she held you to her. In the morning you woke up in her embrace, she comforted you some more, gave you a kiss on the forehead as you said and you still have a doubt in your mind about her feelings?." She stated as if it was that obvious, that even Cat would've figured it out.

I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Tori that girl loves you, and from what you've said, I think it's safe to say that the feeling's mutual. You didn't see her when she came to find me to ask about you. The desperation in her voice, the pleading look in her eyes. _The love in her eyes._ I just must've missed it in that moment. The relief in her voice when I called and told her to come over. You don't react that way when someone's absent from school unless you really love and care for them. Sure she may have a _cted_ like she hated you because maybe she wanted to protect herself or didn't think you'd feel the same." She finished with a genuine smile at my dumbfounded expression.

Could it be true? Could Jade ever feel that way about me? My heart stared racing again and my stomach felt like it was going to burst with butterflies or something.

I felt my lips form an incredibly large and stupid smile as I leaned forward and hugged my sister. I had forgotten how good it felt to talk with Trina. She's not half as bad as people think. Here she is now saying that Jade loves me, but I want to hear it from Jade herself not Trina. Though I don't think I'm ready to jump right into another relationship, what if I get my heart broken again? If Andre hurt me this bad, who knows what Jade could do. I frowned while pulling away from the hug, at my thoughts.

Andre was supposed to be the safe one, Jade on the other hand, not so much. I had seen how she acted during her relationship with Beck. Jealous, obsessive, possessive and she'd overreact over the littlest of things. Could I handle that? Especially now, while I'm like this?

All these thoughts and information are a lot to process in such a small amount of time. I'm not even sure about how Jade feels. She hasn't said anything or done anything to indicate that she could be into girls. She was with Beck for 2 and a half years after all.

"Thanks Treen, I really needed to have this talk with you, but now I need some time to think, if you don't mind." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Of course baby sis, just know I'm always here if you need to talk." she squeezed my arm, then left the room.

Now I'm left with my thoughts and mixed feelings that I don't know what to make of.

 **BOOOM!**

 **There ya go, Tori's POV as promised!**

 **Sooo**

 **A cute little sister bonding went down in this chapter huh?**

 **Trina was able to figure out Jade's feelings, do you think it was right of her to tell Tori?**

 **Tori still loves Andre, she can't help it.**

 **She wants to be with Jade, but she's afraid.**

 **She doesn't trust Jade with her heart?**

 **What did Jade do to Ryder?**

 **Do you think Tori and Jade are gonna finally admit their feelings to each other?**

 **I thought a little sister talk was necessary, don't you think?**

 **Anyways leave your thought, comments and all around reviews about this chapter! Y'all know I love reading your guys' input on things, so have at it!**

 **Till next time folks!**

 **XOXO**


	9. Forgive me?

**Heeeyy thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I decided to continue on a bit with Toro's POV, yes I know I said Toro :P**

 **Enjoy…**

Tori's POV

I have made a decision that I won't act on my feelings for Jade, at least not now. Not while I'm still so broken, and not until she tells me how she feels. The week is coming to an end, it's Friday today. Jade has been visiting, texting and even stayed the night a couple of times. She insisted on sleeping on the floor, which is totally un-Jade like. I think that a month ago she probably would've pushed me off the bed, or wouldn't have even come over to see me, and now she's staying over.

Life is so ironic right? I mean who would have thought that Jade West could actually be a decent person, and try to help mend my broken heart, when Andre Harris could be so heartless and cause me so much pain?

I haven't been in school at all this week. I'm afraid that the minute I see Andre I'll fall apart in front of everyone and they'll all laugh in my face. I constantly find myself wanting to pick up my phone and call him and talk to him about everything that's been going on with Jade, and then I remember that I can't. The hardest part for me isn't so much that I lost my boyfriend, but that he betrayed me and I lost my bestfriend. I sighed at the thought.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand by my bed. I reached over to find that I had received a text from Jade.

 _To: Tori_

 _Hey Vega, you busy? Can I come over?_ I smiled at my screen. Jade West is actually asking my permission to come over, instead of just barging in through the front door uninvited.

 _To: Jade_

 _No I'm not busy West, feel free to come over : )_

 _To Tori:_

 _Be there in an hour… oh and Vega, get your lazy butt out of bed. ;)_

I mentally cursed myself for the stupid smiley face as soon as I hit send. I hope I don't come off too eager for her company, although my insides were having a party at the thought of Jade coming over again. I love how she knows that I'm still in bed without me having to tell her. I smiled again and tossed the phone to the side as I jumped up to make myself presentable.

I took a quick but affective shower, then I dried my hair. I walked over to my dresser and picked out a turquoise t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Simple but still a cute outfit. As I finished buttoning my shorts I heard the door bell ring. I smiled and hurried down the stairs but, as soon as I opened the door and came face to face with the person on the other side my smile dropped and my lips parted slightly in shock.

 _Andre._

"Can I come in?." He asked softly. He was fidgeting with his fingers which told me that he was nervous. I felt completely tongue tied. Words refused to come out of my mouth, so instead I just walked aside letting him enter.

I slowly closed the door and placed my forehead against it as I shut my eyes tightly. What have I done? Why did I let him in? I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"What do you want?." I ask coldly, trying to hide the emotion behind my voice. _Hurt, betrayal, anger and pain._ He took a sharp breath.

"Look chica—" I cut him off "Don't.. don't call me that as if we're friends. We're nothing. _You're nothing to me._ " I surprised myself at how steady my voice came out as I was half expecting it to crack.

"Fine then. Tori, I was wrong for what I did. It was a mistake and I never meant to hit you. I was drunk, baby, please forgive." He had a pleading look in his eyes but I can't trust him. It kills me seeing him like this, but if I let him weasel his way back into my life he's gonna hurt me even more than he already has.

"Andre I-I can't. I can't forgive what you of all people did to me. You cheated on me, disrespected our relationship, slapped me twice and then tried to blame everything on me. How can you expect me to forgive you for that?." I had tears in my eyes now, no longer caring if I came off as weak.

"Because baby, I love you. And if you love me too then you'll give us another chance. Please Tori." He walked towards me and took hold of both my hands. He held them there between us, rubbing soothing circles on them with his thumbs. I closed my eyes at his actions but I felt frozen in place. Like I didn't want to leave his grasp.

"Tori I love you.. please." He said again softly.

I took a deep breath.

"Andre, I love you too but I just can't do this. You broke me completely and I can't risk my heart like that again." It hurt me to admit it out loud but he had to hear me say it. Before I knew what was happening, I felt one of his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him, and the other on my cheek as he kissed me. I didn't know how to respond. I was shocked. Part of me wanted to melt into his touch and kiss him back, and the other kept shouting at me that this was a mistake and he'll hurt me even more.

I pulled away from him, trying to put as much distance between us as I could, when I felt him grip my hands tightly to stop my movements. I gasped as I felt a sting of pain on both of my wrists from his strong hold on me. He kissed me again more forcefully. As I was trying to pull away, he managed to back me into a wall and pin me there. Oh God no, this can't be happening. Tears rolling down my cheeks as he pinned both my hands over my head on the wall, while only using one of his hands.

"If you loved me then you would've accepted my apology and kissed me back when you had the chance. Now I'm going to have to make you love me, you stupid little bitch, by taking what is owed to me." I looked into his eyes and only saw anger, rage and hate. Absolutely no love whatsoever. I'm so afraid of what he's gonna do, God please no. I felt his free hand start to roll up my shirt and go under it.

I shut my eyes tightly. I tried to scream but he silenced me with forceful kisses.

"No Andre, if you love me, if you've ever loved me you won't do this please." I begged although I know it was no use.

"I'm doing this because I love you. I'm gonna make you a woman and you'll love me for it." I felt his hand cup my breast through my bra aggressively making sure to hurt me. I cried out in pain. I never thought that after waiting for so long this was how my first time was gonna be like. I never thought I'd be raped.

He kept repeating the same actions as he made sure to silence my cries of pain with kisses.

As if my prayers have been answered, I heard the door open, and Thank God I hadn't locked it.

"What the hell is going on here?." Screamed a particular raven haired beauty as she charged towards Andre. She pulled him roughly by the shoulders, forcing him to face her, before she punched him hard, making him stumble backwards.

Her eyes blazing with fury as she turned to look at me. She took in what was happening and a murdering look crossed her face as she turned back to Andre who was touching his bleeding nose.

"You bitch." He spat and swung at her. Jade ducked and slammed him to the floor. She was punching him continuously, his face now a bloody mess. I was unable to move or talk, I just sobbed in the corner trying to overcome the shocked state I was in. Somehow he managed to push her off him. Jade fell backwards. He jumped on her as he lifted her slightly and then slammed her back into the ground. I heard her groan in pain, and all I could do was Pray To God that she doesn't get hurt because of me. I saw the scene around me unravel as Jade used her knee to kick Andre in his man parts. As soon as he moaned out in pain, she reached for her boot and pulled out her scissor. I watched as Andre froze and Jade held her scissor tightly to his neck. They began to get up slowly Jade stayed close to him, so she could at any minute thrust the blade into his neck and finish him off for good.

 **Soo this was not the longest chapter, and I kinda left it with a bit of a cliffhanger. Pleaseee don't hate me for that :D I hope you liked PART of what Jade did to Andre, cause if you think she's done you are soooo wrong ;)**

 **Sooo**

 **Andre came back to apologize.**

 **Tori rejected him.**

 **Andre turned into a dick once again huh?**

 **Jade walked in just in time to save Tori**

 **Jade beat the crap out of Andre eh?**

 **Leave your comments, thoughts and over all reviews telling me what you think! Also leave your guesses at what's gonna happen next ya know, what else is Jade gonna do to Andre? Next chapter won't be long. Might even update later IF I have timeee.**

 **Till next timeee oh and Happy belated 4** **th** **of July for those of you who celebrate itt**

 **XOXO**


	10. I'll protect you

**So Andre got his ass kicked in the previous chapter sooo what's gonna happen now? Thanks for the reviews. They are very much appreciated!**

 **Quick shoutout to Mr. Guest, I am sorry but I'm not Canadian:D**

Jade's POV

The amount of anger I felt when I saw his disgusting hands on her is indescribable. I lost complete control when I realized what he was going to do to her. I kept hitting him until his face became unrecognizable. Now here we are, him looking terrified, me holding my scissor to his throat and Tori sobbing in the corner.

"What the hell was that?." I demanded, venom spewing from my voice as the words left my lips.

"None of your business what I do with my girl West." He spat back at me.

"She's not your girl. Not after what you did to her, you bastard." I grit my teeth glancing at Tori. She had brought her knees up to her chest and had buried her face in them.

It broke my heart to see her like this, but right now I had to stay focused.

"Since when does the mighty Jade West care about poor, weak little Tori Vega?." He mocked and turned to look at Tori.

"Tori's not weak. She's the strongest person I know. You wanna know who's weak? It's you Andre. What the hell happened to you? You were her bestfriend, how could you do this to her?." Hatred clear in my voice now.

"Miss goody two shoes did this to herself. I tried waiting, being patient. Playing the role of the sweet, caring boyfriend. Even I have my limits." He turned to Tori, addressing her directly now. "I tried to help you, make you a woman. But you're not even that. You're a worthless piece of garbage. You hear me? No one wants you, and no one will ever take it now. Stay a virgin until you die for all I care." He spat some blood in her direction.

I pressed my scissor harder to his throat, piercing the skin enough to draw some blood for emphasis.

"Listen to me and listen good. You don't talk to her like that. In fact you never talk to her again, you will not look at her, and you sure as hell will never come close enough to her, as to lay a finger on her. Do you understand me? Because if you ever defy my instructions I will hurt you in ways that haven't been invented yet. Do I make myself clear you dirty piece of shit?." I growled at him. I watched a look of horror cross his face, and him flinch at my words.

Then as he walked towards the door, he turned around and said "You two bitches deserve each other." With that he left.

I dropped the scissor to the floor and rushed to Tori's side. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, trying to let her know that she's not alone.

"Tori baby, it's okay. He's never going to bother you again. And if he ever dares to, I'll be there to protect you. I promise." She looked up at me, let go of her knees and hugged me close to her.

"I got you, it's okay. Just let it all out." I said softly as I rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried into my embrace.

I planted a small kiss on her shoulder which seemed to calm her down. She stopped crying shortly thereafter. I gently broke our embrace to look at her. I gave her a sad smile as I looked into those beautiful big brown irises. I can't possibly imagine what's she's going through.

I got up from the floor where we'd been sitting. I carefully helped her to her feet and wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her. I moved us to the couch where we sat silently. She seemed to be staring off into space, with a blank expression on her face.

I knew she was in pain, and I knew I couldn't do much to help her. I sighed as I brought up my hand letting it rest on her back in a comforting manner. She turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile.

"It's gonna be okay Tori. Trust me." I pleaded knowing it was hard for her to accept what had happened.

"I trust you." She whispers so low I almost missed it. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. I pulled back.

"Do you wanna do something to get your mind off of things?." I suggested. I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Like what?." She sounded as if she really didn't care, which she probably didn't. I hated seeing her this way. As if she'd given up, completely and utterly broken. I missed her annoyingly optimistic usual self and that big goofy smile she had everyday. Seeing her smile used to brighten up my day, although I acted like it bugged me seeing her that happy constantly.

"Umm what about a movie? I'll even let you pick what we watch. Just please, nothing too sappy. Okay?." She nodded slowly as she got up to head towards her DVD collection. I watched her walk. Watching her hips move, made my heart flutter even though I knew she wasn't trying to be seductive.

She had picked up a couple of DVD's and she was reading their plots as I got up and stopped behind her. It was as if I couldn't control my actions when I wrapped my arms around her and joined them at her stomach. She let out a startled gasp and then relaxed in my arms.

"What did you pick?." I whispered in her ear, resting my head in the hollow between her neck and shoulder causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

"Hmm uhh I mean y-yeah. What about this one? It's called "Animal". It's the only horror movie we have, I know those are your favorite." She stuttered out. I knew I made her nervous. She's so cute when she gets like this. I smiled because after everything that happened, she was still thinking about what I like, not what she likes.

When I didn't answer her she turned her head a little to the side so she could look at me. When my eyes met hers, it took everything inside me not to kiss her. I knew it was too soon, and I don't even know how she feels. Plus I didn't want to scare her, but right now, holding her to me like this, feels so right.

It was my turn to get tongue-tied as I just gave her a warm smile and nodded 'Okay'.

 **Sorry you guys, I know its kind of short, but I haven't had much free time on my hands these past couple of days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though and the few Jori moments.**

 **Animal is a real movie, starring Elizabeth Gillies herself! It's a pretty cool movie, so if you want you can check that out!**

 **Sooo**

 **Jade let Andre go…(For now)**

 **How do you feel about everything that happened?**

 **Do you think Tori will be able to recover?**

 **Do any of you guys watch(ed) Eye Candy? Victoria Justice's tv show on MTV? Well I did and it was amazing! I'm so so so so pissed that stupid mtv cancelled it!:( anyway if you liked it and you have a twitter account help us try and get it back on TV by trending the hashtag #MoveEyeCandyToAbcFamily & #AbcFamilySaveEyeCandy.. also tag the director and the cast! Your support in this would be highly appreciated! Thank you for your time, please leave your reviews!**

 **Till next time,**

 **XOXO**


	11. Heart of Gold

**No copyright intended. Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it took a while to post.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

We are sitting on the couch, watching the movie and I swear Tori's a real scardy cat. Every time she gets scared she hides her face in my shoulder and I hold her, reassuring her that the beast in the movie is fake. It's not half as scary as the movies I watch, you can't even compare it to the Scissoring.

I'm glad the movie idea was successful at taking her mind off things. At least temporarily. Trina came home sometime after the movie started. Tori begged me not to say anything about the shit that happened.

"Oh my God Jade! How can you watch this?." She asked as she hid her face in my shoulder again. I chuckled at this, and held her close.

"Tori c'mon, it's fake. And not scary at all, might I add." I looked at the and smiled as she gave me a playful punch in the arm.

"It's still scary." She argued. I rolled my eyes and continued holding her.

"Vega, don't you think it's time to get some big girl pants? It's only a movie. No one's gonna come and eat you." I retorted. She let out an annoyed huff, and snuggled closer to me as the movie neared its end.

"Jade?." she asked and sounded nervous.

"Yeah?." My eyes still on the TV screen.

She looked up at me, and I looked down at her. Her big brown eyes shining in the dark. God, I love her eyes, they have to be hands down the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen. I could get lost in them forever.

"Why, umm.. why are you here?." I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not really sure I follow. Care to elaborate on what you mean?."

"I mean, why are you here? Why are you doing this?." I knew what she meant. I took a minute to think about my answer.

"I'm here because my _friend_ needs me. I'm here because I want to be here." I half smiled.

"But why Jade? After everything you've said about us not being friends, the way you always act towards me. I mean, you hate me.. what changed?. Are you here because you pity me?." I could see the tears in her eyes begin to form again. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"Tori.. I'm here because there's no place else I'd rather be. Not because I pity you. And despite what I've said I think you know we're friends. I can't say anything to justify my behavior towards you, not after everything I've done to you. All I can do is hope that you can find it in that heart of gold, of yours to forgive me and we can start over." I sighed, ignoring the tears that threatened to escape my eyes as I whisper ever so quietly, "And I never really hated you. But I have a feeling you already knew that.".

She has a big goofy smile on her face. That same goofy smile that I fell in love with, and I feel my heart begin to race.

She sat up straighter and said "Then you won't kill me if I do this." She gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. And then I froze in place. The only thought in my head was that Tori had just kissed me, even if it was an innocent kiss on the cheek, it meant everything to me.

"Wha- umm why?." I managed to stutter out.

"Friends kiss each other's cheeks some times." She says casually and smiles again.

I hear a noise coming from behind us, and turn to find Trina pouring herself a glass of orange juice. I gave her an angry glance for interrupting mine and Tori's moment. Instead I see Trina and Tori exchange a knowing look and smile. Trina winked at Tori and then disappeared up the stairs.

"What was that about?." I cocked my eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?." She gives me a puzzled look.

"You know, that look Trina gave you." I motioned towards the direction Trina left in.

"Oh that. Um it's nothing, don't worry about it." She shrugs.

"Okay?." I say, not fully believing her.

The movie had ended, although we missed the end because we were talking, not that I'm complaining it was a decent choice. I reached for my phone in my back pocket. I pressed the 'home' button to check the time. It was 11:42pm.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." I started to get up, but didn't make it too far when a hand caught my wrist.

"No wait!." Tori gripped my wrist tighter, in a state of urgency. I looked down at her hand that kept a firm grip on me and then I brought my eyes back up.

"What's wrong?." I asked concerned while putting my phone back in my pocket and reaching for her free hand, taking it in mine.

"I just.. I umm.. I don't want to be alone tonight.. can you stay with me? Please?." I see a faint blush appear on her gorgeous cheeks. I smile gently at her, "Of course I'll stay with you." She lets go of my wrist and I bring my hand up to cup her cheek gently. I give her a soft kiss on the cheek and she seems flushed for a minute.

I chuckled, knowing my reaction when she kissed me was similar to hers. "Friends kiss each other's cheeks sometimes, remember?." I quote her previous words and smile.

"Alright well, we should go to bed. You go to your room, I'll stay here on the couch. Sound good?." She's still not responding, still frozen in place. As I start to move back to the couch she says "No..p-please come upstairs with me." I whip my head back towards her direction. "O-okay." It was my turn to choke on my words, out of shock.

I start to go up the stairs when I realize she isn't following me. I raise my eyebrow at her, and begin walking back towards her.

"Well, if you're not gonna move I guess I'll have to carry you upstairs myself." I sweep her off her feet, carrying her, holding her close as she wraps her arms around my neck. I can feel her hot breath on me and it's driving me crazy. When we reach her bedroom I carefully place her on the center of the bed, and then I pulled myself back up.

I studied her for a moment. Trying to figure her out, but I can't. She waved her hand in front of my face and snapped me out of my trance.

"So, I'll take the floor if you got any pillows?." I asked trying to shake off the awkwardness of her realizing I was gawking at her.

"No you don't have to.. you can sleep up here if you want?." Her voice trailing off towards the end of her sentence.

I felt all happy and tingly inside, but I didn't want it to show too much. When I didn't answer she began to say "It's a stupid idea you don't have to-" I cut her off "I would love to Tori. Can I please have a pair of pajamas to wear?."

She had this weird expression on her face, as if she couldn't believe my words. She didn't respond, she just got up and opened her drawer, searching for something for me to wear.

She hands me a matching purple colored top and bottom. The shirt has a black heart on it and a few musical notes.

"I hope these fit okay and are of your liking. They are the least girly pajamas I have." she smiled.

"They're fine don't worry about it." I told her in a reassuring tone.

"Okay, well you can change in here and I'll go to the bathroom." I nodded as she picked up a pair of pink pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom was joined with Tori's bedroom, I guess Trina and her got separate bathrooms so they won't argue.

Tori left the door about a crack open where I could see her back as she changed. I felt my body stiffen as I watched her change. She lifted the shirt and pants she was wearing aside, revealing a dark blue bra and matching panties. Her toned back looked so perfect. She unhooked her bra and removed it. My breath got caught in my throat. She shimmied into her pajama bottoms and then top.

I quickly zapped back to reality following her actions and getting ready for bed. I couldn't afford her knowing I was staring at her while she changed. I don't want to scare her off.

I jumped into bed just as she walked into the room. She smiled at me and sat down, getting settled. She lied down and turned to her side to face me.

"Thank you Jade. For everything you've done for me." I cupped her cheek soothingly as she shut her eyes at the contact. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm happy to do anything I can to help you through this," I smiled as I removed my hand from her cheek.

She reached for the lamp on her nightstand and turned it off. I opened my arms, and she turned her back to me as she got settled in my hold. I pulled her back to my front closer and took a deep breath, inhaling her perfect, sweet scent.

I gave her a kiss on the shoulder and then her cheek, and I felt her cheeks form a smile against my lips.

"Goodnight Tori." I whispered in her ear, then I settled my head in between the crook of her neck and shoulder. I felt her relax and say "Goodnight Jade."

 **There y'all go! A Jori filled chapter just for you guys! Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave your reviews letting me know what y'all thought! Thanks for the love! :{)**

 **Till next time,**

 **XOXO**


	12. A4U

**No copyright intended, I don't own Victorious.**

 **Sorry it took long so update guys! Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

I woke up with my arms still around her waist, while she had her back to me. I noticed that she had intertwined our fingers together with the hand I had resting on her stomach. I smiled when I heard her snoring ever so lightly.

It was like music to my ears. I didn't dare move, I didn't want to wake her up. I just inhaled her scent, and cherished this precious moment.

It was then I realized that this is what I want. I want to be the one to hold her when she needs someone, I want to be the one to kiss her, protect her, wake up next to her every morning, I want to be the reason for her smile, to be the one who makes her happy.

 _But what if she doesn't want me?_

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, in an attempt to block out that bitter thought. So far she either hasn't noticed the affection I've been showing her, or she likes it and she's playing dumb because she's done nothing to stop me or insinuate that it bothers her. That thought gives me hope.

She began to stir and I considered pulling my hands away in one swift move before she realized I'd been holding her all night, but I decided to see how she reacts.

I felt her stiffen and then she turned her head to face me. She relaxed when she saw me smiling at her.

"G'morning sleepy head." She chuckled and resumed her previous position of resting against me.

"Hey." Her voice still raspy from her previous state of sleep. I pulled her closer and buried my head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. I felt her lean back into my touch even more.

"Thank you for staying with me." She whispered.

"Stop thanking me Vega, it's the least I can do." She brought her hands to rest on mine around her waist. I turned my hand so that I could take hers in mine. I caressed the back of her hand with my thumb. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?." I whispered in her ear, and felt her shiver slightly.

"Just.. What is this? What are we Jade?." She turned to face me. The question caught me completely off guard. When I didn't answer her gaze dropped. I curled my finger and brought it under her chin and made her look at me.

"Hey.. Look at me. What do you want us to be?." I asked, hope creeping into my voice. I saw her swallow hard at my response.

"I-I don't know, I'm so confused and I have all these mixed feelings and emotions I think I might explode." She began to shake her head.

I took a deep breath it's now or never. "Tori.. are any of those feelings.. for me?."

She closed her eyes and dropped her head down, in what? Shame?. When she finally looked back up, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate me?." Her voice cracking.

I shake my head vigorously. "What are you talking about Vega? How the hell could anybody ever hate you?. I know I never could. Even when I wanted to, I couldn't." my hand gently reached to caress her cheek.

I lifted her chin forcing her coffee brown eyes to meet mine. My gaze slowly drops to her rosy pink lips. I trace my thumb over her bottom lip, causing her mouth to open slightly.

I lean down and cover her lips with mine. Her lips are so soft, and taste like candy. At first she's motionless, which causes me to worry that I've made a mistake, but then she responds and begins to kiss me back. My heart is doing weird flips of excitement in my chest, not even Beck had that affect over me.

I pulled away cautiously, waiting to see her reaction. She's flushed and breathing like she was running out of air, much like I was.

The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife. I sit up straight in the bed, rubbing the back of my neck feverishly. She just wore a blank expression on her face, unreadable. I began to internally panic.

 _what the fuck did I just do? I fucked up, now I'm going to lose her for good. Nice going Jade, you just freaked out the one person who actually stuck around, the one person you truly love._

"I-I'm sorry Tori.. I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have done tha-." She cuts me off by pressing her lips to mine. She catches me off guard and I fall back on the mattress completely. My hand reaches for the back of her neck, pulling our bodies closer, as hers rests on my cheek.

I lick her lip, requesting access inside her mouth which she grants me almost immediately. I quickly find her tongue and soon our tongues are enveloped in a dance of dominance. It was Tori who broke our connection this time.

Panting. I open my eyes to find her brown irises staring down at me. I absentmindedly smiled at her. A worrisome expression settled on her face, and she backed away from me.

We stay silent for a moment longer.

I don't know what to say, so I settle for, "Are you okay?." While turning my head towards her direction.

"Yeah just.. you know.." she sighs.

I start to get up. "I think I've overstayed my welcome and I'd best be going." She nods, and I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed she doesn't try to stop me. I don't even bother to leave the room as I change back into the clothes I was wearing yesterday.

I knew she was watching me change, I could almost feel her gaze piercing through my skin. When I'm fully clothed, I fold the pajamas Tori had lend me and leave them on the edge of her bed. I silently exit without looking back.

Eight hours later, and I'm sitting in my bedroom watching the Scissoring with a bottle of bourbon in my hand. What happened was a mistake. A big one and I shouldn't have allowed it to happen.

I decided to get Tori out of my mind and since I couldn't do it on my own, I figured a drink, - or scratch that, half a bottle of bourbon would be the perfect solution to my problem.

I felt my phone vibrate next to me. It read _3 text messages from Cat Valentine and 1 unheard voicemail_.

I roll my eyes and unlock my phone.

 _To Jade, from Cat:_

 _Hiiii we're going to karaoke dokie 2nite, wanna come?_

 _I guess you're not coming.._

 _Tori told me what happened, please call me._

I quickly type " _Cat I'm fine. I just want to be left alone."_ I sent off the text and pressed to hear my voicemail.

"Hey umm it's me.. I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for what happened earlier. Especially after everything you did for me. Please call me, I feel so ashamed of my behavior.." I shut my eyes as some tears began to fall from them, at the sound of her voice.

I don't call her back, instead I wrap myself in a cocoon of misery and fall asleep holding my bottle to me chest.

I'm abruptly awakened by the sound of my loud ringtone. I don't bother looking at the caller ID when I answer.

"This better be good." My eyes still shut, not knowing who's voice to expect on the other end of the line.

"J-Jade.. please.." I could hear her sniffing, voice hoarse from crying. My eyes snap open, her voice sobering up any affect the alcohol had on me.

"Tori, what's wrong?." Panic in my voice.

She doesn't answer. At first I think she hung up, then I hear more crying on the other end.

"Tori, hold on, I'm on my way!."

 **I am so so sorry I didn't update sooner. I really wanted to but I had a bad case of writer's block.. sooo mini cliffhanger? What'd ya think?**

 **Sooo**

 **First Jori kiss! Yayy**

 **What happened to Tori?**

 **Leave your thoughts, and reviews! Next chapter will be up soon, just bear with me please.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XOXO**


	13. K3U

**Hey there loves! I'm glad the previous chapter got a bunch of positive reviews, cause I was kinda worried about it.. the last chapter's name "A4U" is the name of an episode of Victoria Justice's Eye Candy, and it means Anything 4 U : ) this chapter's name is also from Eye Candy.. K3U is "I Love You (I 3 U)"**

 **Enjoy!.**

Jade's POV

I drove insanely fast. I didn't stop at the stop signs, I passed three red lights and almost crashed into an equally careless driver. None of that matters, something happened to Tori, it's all that matters to me right now.

As soon as I reached the Vega's driveway, I parked and dashed out of the car not bothering to lock the car doors behind me. I knocked, when no one answered I decided to let myself in.

The whole house was dark, not a single light was on. "Tori?." I called out but no answer. "Tori!." I yelled out again, louder.

I ran up the stairs to her room. Her door was open when I walked in and saw her. She was curled up in a corner on the floor near her window. The moonlight shining down on her, revealing the fact that her top was torn and she seemed beaten up.

"Oh God." I gasped as I approached her. I bent down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at me. She had cuts all over. Her lips were, above her left eyebrow, on her perfect cheek.

"Tori.. what happened?." She just sobs harder. I try to hug her, but she pulls away wincing in pain as she does. She looks at me with fear in her eyes as if I'd hurt her.

"Tori, what's the matter?." I draw my eye brows together in concern.

"You're drunk.. I-I can smell it in your b-breath." She wiggles further away from me. Now I'm confused.

"So I had a drink, what's your problem?." It comes out nastier than I intended it to.

"Don't come near me."

"What?. Hey, you called me in the middle of the night and now you don't want me near you." I snap at her.

"He was drunk too. He beat me and said I don't deserve love. That no one will ever love me." I was suddenly caught up with what happened and a rush of guilt washed over me, for snapping at her, for not being here to protect her like I promised.

"Tori, I'm so so sorry for what happened. I didn't know and I didn't mean to snap at you, but if you think I would ever, in a million years hurt you or lay a finger on you, you've gotta be crazy." I told her sincerely. I reached for her again, embracing her tightly when she hissed in pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Are you okay?." She shook her head violently from side to side meaning 'no'.

"What happened Tori? It's important you tell me, so I'll know who to kill." I half joked trying to make her smile, but failing.

She sniffed. I left my hand on her back in a comforting manner.

"The door.. we left it unlocked. He came and he—he hit me over and over." She let out a wailing sound which made me feel like someone jabbed a knife in my heart and twisted it.

"He said that now that my bodyguard was gone he could have his way with me. He said I'll never find love, that I don't deserve it. The worst part is,- he was very convincing with his words." She started shaking

How could she believe those vicious words? Tori doesn't deserve love? Tori deserves love more than anyone I know. I was fuming with anger but I tried to control myself for her sake.

"Tori, please tell me you don't actually believe that son of a bitch." Her gaze dropped and I lifted her chin back up with my finger. Seeing her this way is causing my own vision to blur with tears.

"Vega you must be stupider than I gave you credit for if you believe him." That caused her to look hurt at first and then the slightest bit amused, but that emotion quickly faded as hurt took her over again.

"He only said that stuff to hurt you. It's not true. None of it. You of all people, deserve love. Everyone loves you Tori don't you see that? Your parents, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Beck…. _Me_." I mumble the last part half hoping she won't hear and the situation doesn't get any more complicated than it already is.

But when she gives me a pained smile I know she heard me. I don't expect her to say she loves me back, not after what happened.

Trying to break the silence that had fallen between us I ask,; "Can you stand up?." I get up and offer my hand which she takes, but when she tries to stand her knees give in and she goes to fall but I'm quick to catch her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and carried her bridal style to the bathroom in order to clean her up.

I lower the toilet seat and settle her on it. "You should take a shower and let me clean up those cuts for you, so they don't get infected."

"How am I going to shower when I can't even stand on my own?." Damn I hadn't thought this through.

I take a deep breath, then release it. "I'll help you, if you'll let me." She nods. I adjust the water temperature to warm soothing water.

She lifts her arms and I remove her torn top to reveal several bruises under her ribcage and all over her toned stomach. I'm gonna fucking kill him! I don't care about the consequences, he's a dead man! I absentmindedly brush my fingertips over them, causing her to flinch. "Sorry." I say dumbly.

I help her remove her pants. She's left in her bra and panties which I don't remove right away, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

I look at her. "Can I? or do you want me to just help you in and then wait outside for you?." I ask gently.

"No, you can. I trust you." I half smile at her. She leans forward and my hands go to her back, undoing her bra clasp and helping her out of it. Her perfect breasts fully exposed to me now. They're not too big, but to me they're perfect just like the rest of her.

I quickly avert my gaze. This isn't about anything sexual, it's about being a friend.

I pull down her panties in one swift motion, not allowing my eyes even a glimpse of her. When I look at her face again I notice that she's blushing, which I find adorable, but now is not the time.

I can't help but ask "Hey, why are you blushing? You don't have anything I don't." I give her an encouraging smile, and she tries to mirror it.

She places a hand on my shoulder as my arm goes to her waist once again, trying to steady her. I help her in and start washing her hair gently. Applying her fruity smelling shampoo, massaging her head carefully, trying to make this as enjoyable as I can for her. About five minutes later I begin to rinse away the shampoo and I notice her eyes are closed. When I'm done I reach for her sponge and add her body wash to it, letting the sponge absorb the soap.

I start at her back, then continue my way to her legs. Then back up her arms and stomach trying to be as gentle as I can, so I don't cause her any pain as I'm brushing past her bruises. I rinse her clean and then wrap a towel around her body.

I carry her to her bedroom where I help her dress, and dry her hair. When we're done it occurs to me that Trina had been nowhere to be seen.

Before I realize I'm asking I blurt out, "Hey where's Trina?."

"Out with friends, not returning for the night." Came the reply from a small raspy voice.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Seriously Tori, anything at all just name it." I look at her sincerely.

"Yeah… don't leave me." She begins to cry again and I hug her, tightly but carefully.

"I'm not going anywhere Tori. Not tonight, not ever." I kiss her head as I continue to hold her.

 **So folks, there ya go! Chapter 13! I'm thinking about wrapping up this story, what'ya think?**

 **Please leave your reviews and everything, letting me know what you thought!**

 **Till next time y'all**

 **XOXO**


End file.
